


Burn

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beard Burn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, in which things veer slightly into kinky territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack,” Bitty whines breathily as Jack comes up for a second and meets his eyes. “Please, don’t stop that.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”</p><p>Eric shakes his head, biting his bottom lip and gripping the sheets around him. “No, keep going.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little birthday present for my bud Ada ([somewhatbyronically on tumblr](http://somewhatbyronically.tumblr.com)) because we have often discussed the wonders of Jack Zimmermann's facial hair and the effect it has on one Mr. Eric Bittle :)

He definitely hasn’t made these sounds before…

Eric and Jack have been together for almost a year now, and any time they’re together it’s inevitable that some sexy times ensue. This is a whole different story though. Jack is in the middle of playoffs, which means his facial hair has grown out. Now, he’s between Bitty’s thighs, his original intentions out of mind as soon as his rough chin touches the sensitive warm skin. Bitty makes a sound so guttural, so animal, that it almost startles Jack. Regardless, he ignores Eric’s hardening dick and starts to rub his beard against the younger man’s inner thighs, earning him even more noises.

“Jack,” Bitty whines breathily as Jack comes up for a second and meets his eyes. “Please, don’t stop that.”

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Eric shakes his head, biting his bottom lip and gripping the sheets around him. “No, keep going.”

And Jack does. His broad hands are splayed across Bitty’s hips, thumbs dangerously close to his dick. He plants kisses all along the inside of Bitty’s legs, starting down at his toned calves and making his way up to the inner thighs. Eric is squirming and gasping, trying to hold still so Jack can do his work but it’s so hard, so hard to keep his body still when Jack’s chin brushes against his tender skin and sends a wave of pleasure through his body like electricity. Jack stops when he sees how red Bitty’s thighs have become.

Eric moans as Jack climbs on top of him, now nibbling at his ear and running his cheek along Eric’s jawline. His hands are on either side of Eric’s head and Eric’s arms are now wrapped around Jack’s neck, pulling him closer and increasing the friction.

“Bitty,” Jack moans. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He’s genuinely concerned. He knows how coarse his hair fibers are and wonders how Bitty is enjoying this so much—at all even.

Bitty just laughs lightly and shrugs as he releases Jack’s head. “I like it,” he says after a moment.

Jack chuckles and kisses him. “That much I could tell.”

“It’s like…you’re marking me. Making me yours,” Eric continues hungrily, his eyes so dark in the morning light, his lips slick and red. The sides of his face already look a little red as well, and wow, Jack really is marking him essentially. His dick twitches at the thought.

“Oh,” is all Jack can manage as Bitty pulls him down again, desperately rubbing his face against Jack’s between sloppy kisses.

 

* * *

 

The next time Eric comes to visit, Jack doesn’t shave.


End file.
